The Mercenary's Past
by SklaarSky
Summary: My first story that tells about my Transformers OC Debris past. Debris is my OC, Fhion, Voltage and Thirteen are my sisters.


_**The Mercenarys Past**_

**Back on Cybertron. The very beginning of the Great War.**

During the battle of the Street Sector, Decepticon strike team, lead by Demolishor, has found an Autobot base. To put their plan in action, Demolishor starts shouting orders, "Debris, locate the exact coordinates of the Autobot base!"

Without a word, Debris took off to the dark streets. He avoided the debris on the ground the best he could, given fire and smoke were filling the narrow streets. It didn't take long before he encountered an Autobot patrol. Quickly he found himself a hiding place, and from there he could tell the patrol consisted of three Autobots.

"Ha... An Autobot patrol, you say?" Debris activated his cloaking device, "They have no idea what hit 'em."

"... Then we drove across the bridge with the prototype, but the Decepticon Seekers were hot on our tail. We had no way to escape and my partner thought we were a goner, but Zeta Prime wouldn't go down without a fight!" One of the scouts from patrol, called Clackdown, told his friends excited.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." his friend shook his head in amusement, "Then you started blasting and you got away. I've heard that one already",

"Umm... Well... Err... Well how about this! We were at command in the Sector HIK-44 and - "

"Nice try! There's no battles recorded at that sector!"

Clackdown gave a look to Voltage, who just grinned in response. And by the looks of their patrol leader Fhions face-plates, he was too having hard time not to laugh. Having no other stories to tell his partner, he muttered, "Well, I give up..."

Suddenly Clackdown heard rumbling somewhere near them, causing him to halt. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Voltage asked, turning around to meet his partners optics, "I didn't hear anything",

"Well I did, and I think we're not alone!" Fhion and Voltage exchanged cautious looks, and Clackdown was desperately trying to find something or someone that had caused the noise. It was proved to be a challenge, thanks to the smoke.

Again, rumbling was heard, but now louder than it was before. Three Autobots all tensed in panic.

"What the frag was that?" Fhion asked, panic clearly heard from his voice, "We better get back to the base before -"

"Nhaargh!"

"Voltage!"

Clackdown and Fhion saw their comrade fall to the ground in serious pain. Preparing their weapons for another possible attack, Clackdown shouted, "Come on 'Con! Show yourself!"

Nothing. The street was filled by silence. Fhion took few cautious steps towards their fallen comrade.

Big mistake.

A shot was fired behind the wall of smoke, and Fhion too fell to the ground in great pain.

"Fhion!" Clackdown was frozen in the spot in fear, "Oh slag..."

"Say good bye to your miserable life, Autoscum!" Another gun blast was heard, now taking down Clackdown. As all Autobots were now down and the street thus safe, Debris walked over to Clackdowns body. "You Autobots can't even fight", he said, kicking the corpse. Wasting no more time that he already had, Debris continued his mission. Soon his target came to his visual range.

The Autobot base.

:This is Debris. I've located the Autobot base, sending in the coordinates now.:

:Good work, soldier:, Demolishor's voice echoed to his , :The area is now marked for Dark Energon bombing. If you don't want to get stuck in there, I'd suggest you to get out of there.:

:Copy that!: Just as Debris was ready to turn around and leave, he heard foot steps behind him.

"It's a Decepticon! Get him!"

"Greeeat..." Debris muttered to himself as he returned the fire against Autobot soldiers, "Just my luck."

More Autobots seemed to come out of nowhere. Debris knew he had no chances against all of them, but as long as he could take down few of them and get away before the bombing starts, he'd be okay. But nothing seemed to according to plan that moment, and he got hit several times to his right shoulder.

"Aaargh... Well that hurt," Debris said and changed to his , :Base, this is Debris! I've been spotted by Autobots and I really could use some help here!"

:I'm sorry Debris, but the help is not coming for you:

:WHAT? You can't just leave me here to die Demolishor!:

:Oh, I wouldn't like to leave you there, but orders are orders and I don't want to lose my head for not following them:

:Wha- Why would Megatron order something like that?:

:Why you ask? Because you were the one who stole our information and sold it to the Autobots!:

Debris couldn't believe what he was hearing, :I haven't done anything like that!:

He could already hear the bombers tearing across the skies, and the last thing he could hear from Demolishor was a farewell - forever. It didn't, however, stop him from cursing his team leader,

:DEMOLISHOR! You can't leave me here!: he ducked to avoid the small shrapnel caused by the already started bombing, :Next time I see you Demolishor, I'm going to rip your spark! That's a promise!:

The bombing destroyed the Autobot base completely, and everyone who was near of it. A search team assembled by Autobots didn't find any survivors, and the area was abandoned...

*FLASH*

"Debris... Hey Debris..." Thirteen got frustrated, "DEBRIS!"

Debris jumped awake and his alarmed optics met his friends, "What was that for?"

"You fell asleep", Thirteen explained matter-of-factly, "Now get your skidplate off of that chair and move it to the bridge. We got a job, so we're heading out."

"Oh..." Debris rubbed his helm, "What's the payment?"

Thirteen shrugged. "Good enough. We're already low on Energon, so every job needs to be taken",

"Well... Tell Eleven to get my gear. We need to hurry",

"Got it D", and at that Thirteen left to continue whatever he was doing before waking Debris up.

Debris sighed. It had been just a dream, he hadn't lived that solar cycle again. But it was a good reminder for him of the promise he made.

"Don't even think about I have forgotten about you, Demolishor. I'll get you the next time we meet..."

_**The End?**_


End file.
